


To Mend a Broken Heart

by SweetLiliumPoison



Series: Entropy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Spirits, Team as Family, Tony Feels, social inequality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLiliumPoison/pseuds/SweetLiliumPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since returning from Loki's realm Tony just hasn't been himself and his crew is worried about him. They decided it high time to sit him down and find out why he's so depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far From You

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone kept asking for it so here it is, the continuation of [Entropy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1201417) I originally was going to leave it as just a one shot but some many people messaged in asking if I was going to continue it or if this or that was going to happen and giving me so many bloody good ideas that I couldn't resist.

Steve sighed as he stopped swinging his pickaxe at the mine wall for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. He looked around at his crew to make sure everyone was okay. They were happily joking around, and Clint was telling some obscene joke that would have gotten him a severe scolding and docked pay if the manager was here, but Steve didn’t care. He understood how important it was for the low level workers to stay happy - not an easy task for a miner on Entropy - so Steve would let them get away with a lot for the sake of their happiness.

He noticed Natasha had a small cut above her eyebrow and told her to bandage it so the Tungsten dust wouldn’t get into it; while the metal itself wasn’t harmful because of its density the dust could wreak havoc on a human’s biological systems. Bruce was quick to grab the med-kit and help her clean and bandage the cut.

Steve smiled and gently reminded them that they had to keep working, otherwise they would never make their quotas for the day. Grumbling softly they all did as told, and Steve turned to the person he was really worried about.

For over a week now Tony had been caught in a depression so deep Steve was very worried about the man. Tony always was - and probably always would be - a dreamer, and sometimes life would come along and give the man a hard slap to the face, but it had never been like this before. Tony would normally bounce back after a day or two, but it seemed like Tony’s spirit had really been crushed this time.

The man would just come into work in the morning, meet his quota for the day, go home, and just sit on the roof all night looking at the moon before falling asleep right there, only to start the whole process over again the next day (No, it wasn’t spying, damn it Clint, he was worried about his friend!).

Tony wouldn’t even join in joking and drinking with the crew after work anymore, though he hadn’t stopped drinking judging by the high volume of beer bottles in his trash (Shut up Clint, it wasn’t creepy), though Steve was at a loss as to where Tony was getting the money to buy it all, even if it was the cheapest stuff out there. Steve hoped Tony hadn’t stopped eating to be able to afford it.

Steve had decided last night watching Tony stare mournfully at the moon for the seventh night in a row - that he knew of - that if Tony didn’t show some signs of improvement, then Steve would intervene for his friend’s sake. And looking at Tony now, Steve knew things weren’t better. Tony’s eyes were dark and tired, and the man just looked like he had given up on everything.

Tony had been working so mechanically all day that he had already met his quota. Steve nodded to the rest of the crew and instructed them to use what he had mined for their quotas - as a supervisor he didn’t have a quota to meet, he just had to make sure they all meet theirs - and walked over to Tony.

Tony was so lost in his own head that when Steve laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, Tony almost jumped out of his skin. Steve pretended not to notice and said, “Hey, Tone, since you’ve already met your quota for the day and I’m almost capped on hours for the week, why don’t you and I get out of here?”

Tony’s too dark eyes glanced at him quickly before he looked back at the wall and said, “If it’s all the same, sir, I’d like to just keep working.”

Steve’s heart fell. Tony hated working in the mine,; hated working at all really, so Steve knew whatever it was that had Tony so down was bad. He was throwing himself into his work to try and forget. Not to mention, Tony _never_ called him sir.

Steve frowned and tried to think of something to say, but was saved for having to do so when Bruce almost materialized right next to him and Steve fought down the urge to jump out of his skin.

Steve watched as Bruce reached out and gently brushed Tony’s bangs away from his forehead before checking his temperature. Bruce hummed softly and said, “Tony, go to medical; you seem like you might be running a fever. Make sure the dust didn’t get to you.”

When Tony hesitated for a moment too long, Bruce shooed him off, reminding him that his heath was important. Tony just blinked, but put down his pickaxe and walked off.

Steve waited until Tony was out of hearing range before he turned to Bruce and asked, “You don’t really think that’s the problem, do you?”

Bruce shook his head, “No, I know that’s not the problem. If anything, what I’m thinking seems… ridiculous and silly… but with everything you’ve told me and what I’ve seen myself… It almost seems like… like he’s… suffering from a broken heart.”

Steve blinked a couple of times and honestly thought about it, and Clint spoke up from behind them, “You know, it doesn’t seem so farfetched. He does seem to be pining for someone or something badly… Do you think he might have fallen in love with someone from the City or something?

Steve sighed and said, “I don’t know, Clint, but I agree it seems like he has a broken heart,” Steve paused and looked down the mineshaft Tony had walked down, “Okay, you all know the drill: finish up, work together and make sure you all reach quota, but after you're done, come to Tony’s place. We’re going to do whatever we have to in order to help our friend.”

Bruce nodded and asked, “And you?”

Steve smiled at him, “I’m going to stay with Tony and make sure he doesn’t do something stupid before then,” before he took off down the mineshaft after Tony.

Steve walked into medical to see the doctor just finishing up with Tony. He walked over to them and the doctor glanced at him over his shoulder and asked, “Are you his supervisor?”

Steve nodded, “Yes, sir, I am. Is he alright?”

The doctor frowned, “He’s not poisoned. Seems to me he’s just overtired and underfed, maybe has a little bit of a cold but nothing unusual for a mine grunt. If he’s not done for the day he’s still cleared for work, if he is then send him home to get some rest.”

Steve nodded again and helped Tony down off the table. As soon as Tony’s feet hit the ground the doctor hollered, “Next!” and Steve and Tony were being shoved out of the way.

Steve sighed as he looked over his shoulder at the doctor, but helped Tony find his footing. The doctors here were always very crass because they all found it insulting that someone as highly educated and of such a high rank were stuck out on a mining planet with people they thought of as little more than slave-labor, and would often take their frustrations out on the workers.

Steve guessed he was a little bit of a dreamer as well, because he wished that people would at least treat each other as fellow humans no matter their rank or job.

Steve just sighed once more, put a smile on his face for Tony’s sake, and said, “Alright, you heard the Doc. Let’s get you home.”

Tony didn’t say anything, just followed along after Steve, and Steve really wanted to ask Tony what was wrong and how he could help, but there were too many prying ears around to ask right then and there.

They had made it up to the surface and were walking through the main construction site before Tony spoke, “I hate doctors.”

The comment was so out of left field for Steve it surprised him. He didn’t think Tony would talk to him at all on the way back. Still though, he laughed and responded, “You and everyone else, Tone.”

Once more they lapsed into silence and neither of them spoke until they had walked through the shanties and were climbing the hill to Tony’s shack. “You didn’t have to walk me home,” Tony spoke, startling Steve again.

Steve looked at him, but Tony wouldn’t look back, so he said, “Yes, I did. There’s something wrong, the crew can see it. You’ve been really depressed for over a week now, and it isn’t getting better. We’re all worried about you, Tone. Can you tell me what’s wrong? Maybe I can help.”

Steve knew he didn’t imagine the tears that sprang to Tony’s eyes even as the man turned his face away. Tony’s voice surprisingly didn’t waiver as he said, “I… I’m really tired right now, Steve. You’ve been spying on me most nights, I know, so you know. Can I just try to sleep first then tell you later? Besides, I know you told the rest of the crew to come by later and I don’t want to try to explain it twice.”

Steve sighed, he knew Tony would try to avoid the topic later as well, maybe even pretend that he was okay because the damn man was too thickheaded to let someone try to help him when something was wrong, but decided to let Tony have what he wanted right now. They just wouldn’t let Tony avoid it later. Steve nodded and said, “Okay, but I’m not leaving.”

Tony just shrugged and unlocked the door for them. They toed off their shoes by the door, then Tony walked into his bedroom and promptly collapsed onto his bed, still fully clothed.

Steve stood in the door and watched Tony drop off to sleep quickly. He laughed softly as he walked over and grabbed the covers. He carefully tucked Tony in, then stood up and looked down at him for a moment longer before walking out the door and taking a seat at the table to wait.

*****

Steve realized he must have fallen asleep at some point, because the sound of someone walking up the hill toward Tony’s shack woke him. A quick glance out the window confirmed that it was the rest of the crew, but Steve noticed that they sun was already going down, illuminating the world in a bright, bloody red color.

Steve sighed at the wasted time, but walked over to the door and opened it for the crew. They looked up as the light from the shack hit them; Steve saw them smile brightly at him, and Bruce waved before they picked up their feet and ran the rest of the way up the hill.

Steve stood back and let them in with a hello, and they took off their shoes while Clint asked, “So what happened? Did you get him to tell you what was wrong?”

Steve shook his head and said, “No, he was really tired when we got back and barely managed to make it to his bed before he completely collapsed.”

Bruce nodded, “Is he still asleep?”

“I assume so. I apparently fell asleep myself, so I haven’t checked on him in a while.”

Clint jumped up and said, “Oh, I can go wake him up then!”

Steve turned to yell at him, but Tony walked out the bedroom door before he could. Tony looked at Clint, who had stopped just short of running into the man, and said, “No need to wake me up, you already did.”

Tony walked around Clint and smiled at them, “Would you all like anything to drink or eat? I can probably manage to whip up something that will feed all of us if you’re hungry.”

Steve frowned. A quick glance to the rest of the crew confirmed what he was thinking: Tony was trying to avoid the talk about what happened. Steve was half tempted to let Tony run with it, but another look outside at the lowering sun told him he didn’t have the time.

Steve walked over and grabbed Tony’s wrist and said, “We don’t have time for you to try and dance around the issue, Tone,” He pushed Tony down on the couch and said, “Now, why don’t you tell us what’s wrong?”

Tony looked around at all of them and quickly looked back down at his lap, “Really, guys, I know I’m not the best right now, but I’ll be fine. I just need some time is all.”

Bruce shook his head, “Tone, you know that’s not true. You’ve been getting worse and worse as time goes on. You keep pulling away from us, and now you won’t even talk to us like you used to. There’s something really wrong, you’re suffering horribly, and you obviously don’t know how to fix it yourself. Please, all we want to do is help you.”

Tony just wrapped his arms around himself and didn’t say anything. Steve prodded again, “Tone, please, won’t you let us help you?”

Again Tony didn’t say anything, and Clint sighed. “Are you afraid we won’t understand?” Natasha asked quietly, “I know there have been times in the past where we don’t see eye to eye on things, but we care for you and we will do whatever we have to if it means seeing you safe and happy.”

Tony seemed to perk up at that, or at least he glanced at Natasha for a moment. Bruce was about to say something else, but Steve silenced him quickly; he had a feeling if they gave Tony a couple of seconds he might answer them. Just when Steve was about to give up and prod him again Tony finally said something. His voice was small but still clear over the short distance, “I don’t honestly think you’ll believe me. I hardly believe it myself.”

Clint perked up at that, and asked, “What happened, Tone?”

Tony looked up at Clint’s eager face, and broke down somewhat, “I… I met someone…”

Steve sat up and smiled, finally they were getting somewhere. Bruce nodded and said, “So I was right. You’re suffering from a broken heart… This person, Tone, does she not love you back or is she in a position that she can’t? Is she from the City?”

Tony shook his head, “No…No, I know he loves me back, he was the one to say so first, and he doesn’t live in the City, but I… I can’t be with him… It’s physically impossible.”

Steve was a little shocked, he honestly had no idea Tony like other men, but then again the man had never really shown any romantic interest in anyone around them, and it wasn’t something that would come up in normal conversation, but the fact was a moot point right then.

Steve felt so bad for Tony; he knew what it was like to be unable to be with the person your heart belonged to. So he said, “Why can’t you be with him, Tone? Is he a noble that doesn’t want to lose his position? Or is a distance thing? Did he come here for a visit but had to leave?”

Tony looked up at them, and asked, “Do you all really want to know?” they all nod eagerly, “Okay, but you can’t interrupt, no matter how crazy it starts to sound, understand?”

So Tony started his story, telling them how on the start of that wonderful night he had gone to the roof to try and listen to his music, but he couldn’t hear anything on his radio. How after he had given up and was just sitting on his roof he heard the sound of music on the wind, and how he had tried to chase the sound down - running through the shanties, and the stone fields to the cliffs on the other side - but he still couldn’t find the source of the sound. He recounted how he had stopped at the cliffs and just listened to the sound for a while because it was just so beautiful. He told them how when he had opened his eyes he suddenly wasn’t standing on the cliffs anymore, but is some surreal park, and he described for them the man he met there. He told them about how the man named Loki told Tony he was a spirit and showed Tony how he made the music that Tony had heard and taught Tony how to make it himself. Tony told them how they had taken a walk around Loki’s realm after and how Loki had taught him to dance in the square with the huge water fountain. He even told them about how Loki had asked him for a kiss as they sat on the wall of the water fountain and how Tony had never been so happy before to just be able to laugh and dance and get to know the spirit. He also told them that when the sun had started coming up here he had been ripped out of Loki’s world because it started to disappear around him and how in an instant he had found himself back on the roof of his little shack again.

As Tony finished his story, he looked close to tears, but Steve didn’t know what to think. It was all so surreal and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Bruce looked at Tony sadly, reached out a hand and gently gripped Tony’s hand in his own as he said, “Tone, I can understand why that hurts to think about, and you’re probably not going to like me saying this, but have you considered that.. Maybe the entire thing was just a dream?”

Tony nodded returning the strong grip on his hand, “I thought that, too, at first, but I have proof that it was real.”

Bruce blinked, “Oh… Can you show us?”

Tony nodded and got up; he walked into his bedroom and came back, and what Steve saw him holding damn near made his very logical mind crash. In Tony’s hand was a little blue star encased in a water bubble. He gave one very confused look to Bruce, who just shook his head and muttered, “That should _not_ be possible…”

Tony smiled sadly as he sat back down on the couch, “Yeah, I thought the same thing when I first saw Loki do it, too. But that’s not all, watch this.” He dropped his arms and let the little orb just float there in front of him before reaching out a hand and tapping the center of the star.

To Steve complete surprise, the star started flashing and playing a beautiful little melody. He had never heard anything like it before, and he was completely drawn in until the sound stopped.

When he looked up at Tony he was shocked to see the man shaking and crying as he looked at the little star. Tony reached out after the song had stopped and pulled the little orb tightly to his chest. Surprisingly the orb; so clearly made of water; didn’t get his shirt wet but still absorbed the tears that leaked down Tony’s face. Tony let out a very small chocked sob and said, “I’ve tried so hard every night since to get back there and see him again, but I don’t know how I did it in the first place, and no matter what I try I can’t get back. I don’t know what to do; I’m running out of ideas. Oh, guys, I miss him so much it’s a physical pain in my chest!”

In the next five seconds somehow they had all managed to pile onto the little couch and wrapped Tony up in a big group hug, each promising they would help him find a way back to the spirit he loved so much.

Tony turned and buried his face in to Clint’s chest and just sobbed. Clint for once in his life didn’t tease him, but simply let Tony cry himself to sleep wrapped in his arms.


	2. A Hope and A Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, this got broken down into two chapters because if I didn't do it this way you would have just a wall of text for one chapter. Total it is something like 15 pages long.

Steve stared out the little plastic window over the kitchen sink at the pale moon hanging low in the sky. Steve had never really stopped to look at the moon before, just sort of understood it was there and what it looked like, but now that he had, even he couldn’t deny something was off about it.

The moon wasn’t rising as high as it should be, and the glow was far dimmer than Steve ever remembered it being. Even the stars around it didn’t seem to twinkle and shine the way they once did.

Steve sighed softly and heard Natasha walked up behind him. Not looking at her said, “It sounds so crazy, everything he said, and a part of me almost doesn’t want it to be true, because how can we help mend his broken heart if he fell in love with a spirit from another realm?”

Natasha walked over to stand next to him, “Tone might be a dreamer, Steve, but he’s not a liar, and you saw the star.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, and look at the moon, Nat. I don’t know if you’ve ever really looked at it before - I know I really haven’t - but from the few glances I took before, even I know it doesn’t look right. It’s not anywhere near as high in the sky as it should be, and the glow is so much dimmer than I remember. It’s almost like the moon itself is sad.”

Natasha leaned against the sink and looked out the window. She frowned as she looked at the moon and said, “It really is, isn’t it?”

Natasha leaned back and looked at Steve again as she said, “I remembered the old legends of spirits and gods and the like walking among humans when Tone was telling us his story, but I used to scoff at the idea that such stories could be real. Now, I’m not too sure what to think. A part of me agrees with you that I don’t want it to be real, because I don’t think we could ever help him, but another part of me wants it to be because I want him to be happy.”

Steve nodded sadly, “Oh, why couldn’t he fall in love with another miner? Hell, even someone from the City would probably be easier than this,” Steve looked over his shoulder at Tony, Clint and Bruce all curled up on the couch sound asleep, Tony sandwiched between the two bigger men. “I can’t understand how they’re comfortable like that…” Steve muttered.

Natasha looked back at them as well and snorted softly, “It’s the boys, Steve.”

Steve sighed softly but smiled. Really, everyone was right calling them a group of outcasts and misfits. Tony was a dreamer, Clint was always too happy for someone just barely getting by, Bruce was far too intelligent for a miner, Natasha was cold as ice to most everyone that wasn’t part of the crew, and Steve was too stubborn. It really did seem like the only way they fit anywhere was with each other.

Of course, that fact only seemed to have made them closer because they simply had nowhere else they belonged, and now they were willing to do almost anything for each other. Steve stopped suddenly as he realized that, and said, “Tone’s not going to be with us that much longer, is he?”

Natasha blinked and looked at him, “What are you talking about?”

Steve felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, “Think about it, Nat. He loves a spirit from another realm who can give him everything it is he wants in life. As much as he cares for us, I don’t think he’s going to give that up… If we find a way to help him get back and he can stay this time… we’ll probably never see him again…”

Natasha looked back at Tony with an odd contemplative look on her face. Eventually she said, “Yeah… yeah, I guess you’re right. For him to truly be happy, we might just have to let Tone go completely…”

Steve watched as Tony shifted in Clint’s hold and mumbled something in his sleep. A soft smile pulled at his lips at the sight, and he said, “Honestly, that might not be such a bad thing. At least we’ll know he’s actually safe and happy up there, even if we never see him again.”

Natasha walked over and kneeled down next to the couch. She smiled gently as she ran her hand through Tony’s hair, making him whine softly and lean into her touch. Steve walked over to stand next to her and said, “Nat, stay here with them. I’m going to go out to the cliffs and see if I can’t find anything there. It might be a dead end, but I don’t know what else to do.”

Natasha nodded and said, “Be careful,” as he walked out the door into the night.

Steve made his way as quickly as he could to the cliffs and stood there listening to the wind howl around him. He spent a few minutes walking around looking for anything that might hint at some means of transport but couldn’t find anything.

With a heavy heart he realized that there probably was nothing out here, but he walked out to the farthest point of the cliffs he could, just like Tony said he did, and stood there for a moment. Still, he encountered nothing more than the wind that blew strong around him. It seemed almost angry in its howling at times as it tried to reach the moon hanging just over the gorge.

After a few minutes of letting the wind chill him to the bone, Steve sighed. Obviously nothing useful would be forthcoming from this place, so with a heavy heart Steve shut his eyes for a moment before turning to leave. As he walked away he wished that there was someone, anyone that could tell them what to do.

“What is it you wish to know, mortal?”

Steve really did jump this time, and promptly lost his footing. He felt himself falling to the side right off the cliffs and he honestly thought he was about to die, but an unusually strong wind suddenly blew right up the side of the cliffs and pushed him over in the other direction.

Steve blinked as he sat on the ground for a moment to collect himself, but suddenly jumped up and spun around to look for the source of the voice. Steve was stunned by what he saw.

There was a not-man hovering right above the gorge below the cliffs. He would look simple enough, even for all his strange clothing, but what drew Steve’s attention and made this man decidedly not human were the two massive light blue and yellow feathered wings protruding from his back. Each flap of the obviously powerful wings produced a soft breeze that ruffled Steve’s hair.

Steve stood there and just stared at the winged creature for a moment. The creature tilted his head to the side, a move that cause his long blonde hair that looked like it was spun from strands of the sun to dance for a moment in the breeze. Steve snapped back to his senses somewhat and managed to stutter out something that sounded like, “You… How… What…Are… Are you a spirit as well?”

The spirit nodded, “Indeed I am, mortal. My name is Thor, and I am a spirit of the wind. Now, what is the question you seek answered?”

Steve didn’t even question how the spirit knew he had a question he needed answered, he just said, “A dear friend of mine is suffering from a broken heart, Spirit. He meet a Moon spirit by the name of Loki about a week ago and fell in love with him, but was ripped out of the spirit’s world. I wish to know how, if it's possible, we might be able to send Tone back to Loki’s realm.”

The spirit looked down sadly before throwing a glance up at the moon, “I know well the spirit and mortal you speak of. Loki is my brother, but I have not seen him for many, many centuries now. My brother became disheartened with the mortal realm long ago and locked himself away from even other spirits. I’ve long known the rules of the barrier that guards his realm, though. Only the purest of hearts and the kindest of spirits could pass through the shield into his realm. It was what drew me to your friend; he is such a kind soul, and so sweet. I passed the song that I heard playing from my brother’s realm to him on a wind, knowing that only if he was of the qualities my brother was looking for would he be able to hear it. And hear it he did; he even tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. So strong was his desire to go there that I could only let him ride upon my wings up to my brother’s realm.”

The spirit sighed softly as he looked back down at Steve. Steve was quick to say, “You were the one to send him there the first time? Can you send him back, spirit?!”

The spirit before him blinked, “Please, Thor is fine, mortal, and yes I can send him back, but he has given me no indication that he wished to go back. I thought he simply did not care to see Loki again.”

Steve drew a shutter breath, “No…oh no, Thor. That is not the case at all. Tone is almost dying right now because of how much he misses Loki. It is breaking his very heart that he cannot see the spirit again. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go back, but that he doesn’t know how! Can you tell me, please, what would it take from us to have you send him back there?”

Thor blinked a couple of times, “He doesn’t… Did Loki not explain? Oh, dear. It’s a simple enough matter; all I need is the energy to cast the spell for him again. Simply have him wish with all his might to be back with my Brother, and I will use the power of the wish to be able to grant it for him. The harder he wishes for it and the clearer he does the better the power will flow over to me, but make sure when he does wish for it that he is outside where my winds can reach him. He does not have to be at the cliffs, he can be standing outside his own home, but my winds need to be able to physically touch him.”

Steve nodded, “Thank you. Thank you so much, Thor. I will return and tell him right now. You have no idea how much this will mean to him!”

Thor smiled gently down at him, “If his passion matches your own, I can only imagine. Go now; if we hurry I can send him before the night is over.”

Steve didn’t say another word, just turned and ran through the stone fields, past the shanties, and up the hill all the way back to Tony’s little shack. He wasn’t too sure where he got the endurance to do so, but that didn’t matter to him at the moment.

He stopped a moment outside the shack to catch his breath, and opened the door with a warm smile. It seemed that Tony was still out cold, but Clint and Bruce had woken up at some point and were sitting on the floor with Natasha playing a game of cards.

They looked up at him as one, and when they saw the smile on his face they said at the same time, “You found a way to send him back, didn’t you?”

Steve nodded, “Yes, I did. I can’t believe it myself, but I actually met another spirit, in fact the very spirit that sent Tone there in the first place!”

Quickly Steve told them everything that had happened, before moving to wake up Tony. The man was a little slow waking up, and it damn near broke Steve’s heart to hear Tony call out for Loki in his half asleep state, but he quickly pushed that aside and helped Tony to sit up.

Once Tony was awake, he smiled down at him and said, “Tone, I think I know how to send you back.”

He instantly had Tony’s full attention, so once more for Tony’s benefit he told the story of how he met the wind spirit Thor and how Thor had told him exactly what to do to get Tony back to Loki’s realm.

Tony looked a little skeptical though, “Steve, what do you think I’ve been doing for so long now? There hasn’t been a day that’s gone by that I haven’t wished that I could be back with Loki.”

Steve nodded, “I’m sure you have Tone, but the spirit was very clear on two things. One: you need to be putting everything you have into the wish the strong you make the wish the more power it will give him to grant it; and two: you need to be outside.”

Tony gave him a blank look. “Huh?” was his very articulate response.

“Yep,” Steve said, “Come on.”

Steve dragged the not resisting yet not cooperating Tony outside and stopped just outside the door to Tony’s shack. “Go on, Tone,” He urged, “I know it sounds crazy, but I just feel like this is right.”

Tony looked around at his crew, before he shut his eyes tightly and clasped both hands to his chest. For a moment he stood there and it seemed like nothing would happen, but suddenly a strong wind picked up and Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha watched in wonder as Tony’s body almost instantaneously turned to black smoke and rode the wind up into the sky and towards the moon.

*****

Tony didn’t feel any different. Aside from a slightly stronger breeze than he was used to having around his house, nothing seemed to change. With a sigh he opened his eyes and turned to where Steve should be to tell him it didn’t work, only to come face to bark with a tree. Not just any tree either, but an odd pointy tree with leaves that floated in a sphere above it.

A quick look around confirmed this was the very same spot he had appeared in when he first came to Loki’s world, but a quick look around confirmed that the spirit was not in the area.

Without a second thought, Tony took off running. He check the buildings that housed the constellations, he checked all of the spots Loki had said were his favorites last time he was here, he even checked down by the lake, but the Spirit was nowhere to be found.

Just as Tony was about to give up hope, thinking that Loki wasn’t here, he happened to pass by the square where he and the spirit had danced and he saw Loki sitting on the wall of the fountain, listening to the song that they had crafted together on one of his stars.

The poor spirit looked so dejected, and as the song finished playing he sighed deeply and whispered, “Oh, Anthony, where are you? Did I do something to upset you? Is that why you haven’t returned?”

Tony took a step forward, and Loki looked up when his foot crunched something. Loki looked completely shocked for a moment and said just as softly as before, “Anthony?”

Tony broke down then, tears started running down his face as he ran towards Loki and threw himself into the spirit’s arms. He buried his face into Loki’s neck and said, “I thought I told you I hate being called Anthony.”

Loki’s arms tightened around him; not quite a painful hold, but Tony would not be able to break out easily; and replied, “Yes… Yes, I guess, you did. My apologies, Tony, but why didn’t you come back before now?”

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s chest and he continued to cry silently into the Spirit’s shirt, “Because I didn’t know how.”

Loki laughed shakily, “Indeed, that would be a hindrance to coming back. Tony, will you permit me to kiss you? I have longed to do so for a very long time, and the desire is almost overwhelming currently.”

Tony laughed at his spirit, “Always so formal in your requests,” Before cutting of any response Loki might have made with the kiss that he had asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos and Subscribes are always appreciated. If you ever want to contact me on anything, I have yet to close my ask box on [my Tumblr blog.](http://sweetliliumpoison.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop a line there and I will be sure to get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos and Subscribes are always appreciated. If you ever want to contact me on anything, I have yet to close my ask box on [my Tumblr blog.](http://sweetliliumpoison.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop a line there and I will be sure to get back to you as soon as I possibly can.


End file.
